


The Moment~此时此刻~

by yayaayaya



Category: Yuhuang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaayaya/pseuds/yayaayaya





	The Moment~此时此刻~

The Moment~此时此刻~  
《不得不爱》番外  
http://norakiri.lofter.com/

外面真是酷热难当。  
这些天没有接课也没有其它活动，十分清闲。每每看窗外暴晒的绿植和地面，匆匆行走躲避阳光的行人，就十分庆幸可以享受空调房的宁静惬意。  
暑假真是太过美好。  
在完成所有学业，决定前路的那两年，喻文州也曾左右摇摆，慎重考虑过。  
在北京的电视台做编导可不是件容易的事，当年他也曾受过上司器重，被说过后生可畏前途无量。  
而现在，要说收入，说上升空间，是没什么傲人之处，但要说带薪长假，有哪个职业能比得上教师呢？  
喻文州捧着书，身体陷在落地窗边的懒人沙发里。空调扇叶自动摆着风，不时拂过一阵阵的清凉。  
这东西太罪恶了，让人不想起来。然而即使不时跳出好罪恶啊这个念头，还是会自我放松下去，继续保持着一动不动。  
手里的书翻过大半，直到躺到忍不住了，喻文州才慢吞吞地起来去上厕所。  
从卫生间出来，一眼就看到横躺在客厅地板上的大件快递。  
书柜都满了，家里的书和碟片不够地方放，前几天在网上下单买的旋转书架，今天早上快递员送到的。  
这个需要自己组装，他买的还是大容量加高款……  
要是黄少天在，这活绝对是轮不到他的。但是现在……沉重的纸箱已经放了小半天了，他一点去拆箱的欲望都没有。  
喻文州摸了摸脸，只觉得自己年龄越大，懒癌越发容易发作。  
所以怎么办呢？  
喻文州拿了手机，打开微信点进他的小班群，圈出两个广州本地的学生。  
喻文州：@徐景熙 @李远 上次说有问题想问的两个，今天来不来？  
徐景熙：现在吗？  
喻文州：对。  
李远：来的来的！我回去拿了笔记和U盘再出来，可能晚一点！  
徐景熙：当然来！喻老师需要我们带午饭过来吗？  
喻文州：不用了我吃过了，你们也吃完再来。  
徐景熙：好的，那半小时后见！  
喻文州：别急着来，你们带一下电动螺丝刀，没有的话先去借一个。  
徐景熙：？？？  
李远：？？？

一小时后，两个学生到了喻老师家中，听了事情原委，屁股还没坐热，双双起身去拆箱。  
喻文州说：“这个晚点再装，先把你们的课题理一下。”  
徐景熙和李远默契地对视一眼。  
李远：“我上午去打了一会球，总觉得体力还没发泄完，正好继续。”  
徐景熙：“喻老师你先看看我们的作业，我的你都几个月没看了！”  
有那么久吗？喻文州严重怀疑……上学期末不是才帮他改过论文？  
不过也好，课上不完可以约下次，书架如果装不完……他可不想零部件丢客厅地板再乱上几天。  
在学生面前当然就不用懒人沙发了。喻文州从房间里拿出笔记本电脑，把两个学生拿过来的U盘插好看他们的作业。  
徐景熙和李远是他在南传收的第一批研究生中的两个。喻文州收学生，第一看是否勤奋主动，第二才看成绩好不好。而今天来的这两个，是即使进入了暑假也会时不时找喻文州问问题的，就算作业质量不算完美，喻文州也觉得很满意。  
再说了，需要的时候连体力劳动都主动包揽了，这么听话的学生，他这个做老师的还有什么可要求的呢！  
下午的时间一半用来装书架，两个孩子不但把书架组装好，还帮忙把堆放在外的书和碟都整理好放进去。还好冰箱里有现成的饮料，喻文州又拿了点零食犒劳他们，接下来的一半时间帮他们看了作业，聊了聊近期的计划，很快天色渐暗，到了送客的时候。  
“每次我都觉得自己做得挺好了！”徐景熙收拾妥了，哀叹道，“给喻老师一看就全是问题！”  
喻文州笑道：“你每个作品都做到完美了，那还要我这个老师干什么？”  
“我就没那自信，没被批评就能松一口气了。”李远说完提议，“喻老师我们一起出去吃晚饭吗？”  
徐景熙接道：“好啊好啊，都一个多月没见了，今天就我们三个！”  
平日里和学生们相处久了，校内校外都会不时约在一起吃个饭。大热天的，现在喻文州又是一个人，反正是不会在家做饭的，这倒也不失为一个好提议。  
于是喻文州没怎么纠结，说：“那我去换个衣服，你们等一下。”  
喻文州进卧室去换衣服，两个学生就坐在客厅里开始聊游戏。才说了没几句，却忽然响起了门铃。  
徐景熙和李远不敢随意开门，敲了下卧室门问：“喻老师需要我们帮开门吗？”  
喻文州还在穿衣服，随意说：“开吧。”  
“这个时候会是谁呢？可能是物业？我家小区最近爆了十几户电吧，物业都快哭了！”李远开玩笑道，徐景熙哈哈笑两下，打开了房门。  
“嘿~Surpri……”门口的人开心地举着手，看到开门的人，一下子噎住。  
“……”两个大男孩才是惊吓更甚，双双傻住了。  
门外是个高挑的青年，一眼看去就觉得要比普通人瘦不少，却腰背挺直不显羸弱。他戴着顶棒球帽，漏出大簇染成浅棕色的头发，墨镜和口罩被拉下来卡在下巴上，惊讶地打量着门内的两个学生。  
和他一起在外面的还有个大行李箱，行李箱上是一个嘻哈风格的帆布双肩包。然而这还不够，他一手还拎着超市里常用的那种大袋子，另一只手拿着手机按的门铃。  
这样一个青年，看上去就像暑假外出旅游刚刚回到家的大学生。要不是这张脸最近的曝光率有点高，徐景熙和李远几乎要以为他是喻文州哪里冒出来的小表弟了！  
“黄……黄少？！!”徐景熙率先反应过来，退后一步。  
“是……是真的吗……”李远摸了把脸，闭上眼又睁开，难以置信道。  
“是真的是真的！”黄少天把手里的袋子推进李远怀里，让他抱着，拖上行李箱往门里挤，“快快快让我进去，快让我吹空调！外面也太特么热了！”  
从他的牛仔长裤上看不出来，可是宽大的潮牌T已经湿了一半，贴在皮肤上，大领口里露出的脖子和锁骨还在淌着汗，整个人都冒着盛暑的气息。  
进了门把行李往旁边一放，鞋子踩掉随便一踢，黄少天几乎是飞奔进客厅，在空调风最盛的沙发位上一躺，把脸上的配饰全摘了，找到了绿洲似的呼出一口气。  
“唉，你们是喻老师的学生吧？”黄少天吹了两下风，感觉重生了一遍，朝两个后辈招下手，“喻老师人呢？”  
“在呢。”喻文州刚换好衣服，打开卧室的门走出来。  
哟！少天见他短袖衬衣休闲长裤，斯文而正经的模样，轻轻吹个口哨，“要出门呀？”  
“现在不出了。”喻文州对两个学生道，“你们先回去吧，有事微信联系。”  
李远将临时抱着的袋子放到桌子上，一没留神，袋口骨碌滚出一只圆球包菜。  
“……”李远尴尬极了，颤巍巍地将包菜拿回来塞进袋子里。  
徐景熙看傻了眼，被李远拉了下手臂，才说，“好的那我们就先走了……再见喻老师，再见黄少……”  
“走好走好，下次再来玩呀！”黄少天懒得起来送客了，坐着朝他们挥手。

喻文州小送了下他们，关上房门，黄少天这时倒是蹿到他身后，双手一张从后抱住他的肩膀。  
喻文州笑着摸了摸他的手背，“怎么突然回来了？”  
黄少天下巴搭在他的颈窝里，闷声说：“提前杀青了，还想着回来给你个惊喜，谁知道吓到你的小朋友了。”  
“我的什么？”喻文州好笑道。  
喻文州的朋友们总是把黄少天叫作“喻文州的小朋友”，黄少天知道后嘴上是没说什么，其实心里还是有点介意。  
原本作为师生，两个人之间是存在年龄与地位的差距，有被同学们八卦议论，也有被喻文州的朋友不看好。但现在黄少天都毕业两年了，这两年里除了黄少天在外工作的时间，两个人就和普通的恋人一样生活在一起，黄少天在家是做家务更多的那个，主意也很多，主导话语权的时候甚至更多一点。  
除了黄少天日常有时还会叫喻文州老师，两人的年龄差几乎感受不到。而那些外界的影响……无法避免的事，他们之间早就达成共识，从不会去刻意计较。  
不计较，也不代表不会揶揄呀！  
黄少天咬了咬喻文州的耳垂，亲腻地说：“你有那么多小朋友，就算我不在也不会寂寞是吧？”  
这也要吃醋的吗？喻文州捉着他的手，嘴唇轻轻碰一下手指，道：“男朋友都不在身边，怎么就不会寂寞了？”  
这才算句中听的话。黄少天鼻孔出气地哼一声，终于满意了。  
“先去洗一下？”喻文州掰开他圈住自己的手臂，转过身问。  
“我还是先去弄点吃的吧不然没晚饭了！看你连衣服都换好了，刚才是想和小朋友一起出去吃饭吗？从实招来，我不在的时候你一个人是不是又总是吃外卖和泡面了？”  
刚从外面回来，只吹了一小会儿空调，黄少天身上还有些汗味。他捋一下额发，把桌上的袋子拎了就走去厨房，一边走还一边道，“你先别急着否认，让我看看冰箱里……果然没东西！”  
“怎么没东西了？”喻文州跟到厨房门口，辩解道。  
“能当饭吃吗？就这个还有这个？”黄少天从冰箱里掏出几瓶苏打水，还有一大盒冰淇淋。  
“太热了，没胃口。”喻文州迅速找了个理由，“不是你做的也总是吃不下。”  
黄少天上下打量几眼喻文州，放下手里的东西又走出来一把抱住他。  
“又没瘦！” 双手在喻文州的腰腹摸了一阵，黄少天恶狠狠地说，“肉都变软了！以后不准再吃垃圾食品！”  
“没有吃很多……”喻文州抓住他肆虐的手，“一回来就这么教训我么？”  
“谁叫我走之前你答应得好好的！”黄少天气得有理有据，“还好我突然杀回来，给了你个措手不及，不然你又要像上次那样骗我对不对？”  
说起上次喻文州还真的是无从狡辩了。那时还不是放假的时候，喻文州平日课时比较多，黄少天不在他就是一个人，很多时候就把民生问题随意解决了。  
黄少天结束了他毕业后的第一个工作，回家的时候喻文州特意把冰箱装满了营造一种假象，结果没想到黄少天细致地把所有盒装食品的生产日期都看了一遍——都是当天的，于是妥妥穿帮。  
喻文州只好举起双手投降：“我再也不会了！”  
“你也老大不小了——”黄少天叹一口气，又抱了抱他，“有些坏习惯再不改真改不掉了。喻老师啊喻老师，我以前怎么没发现你这么难搞？”  
刚谈恋爱的时候真是觉得喻文州什么都好，有学识有修养，高颜值好脾气，加上年龄差，处处照顾他，简直就是完美恋人。然而真的生活在一起，时间一长，该暴露出来的缺点还是一样都逃不掉。  
喻文州是有教养没错，但是脾气牛，有什么做得不对的，总是虚心接受，屡教不改。而且在人前真的特别会装，私下里一放松，懒散劲儿就从骨子里透出来。当年能在一起都是靠着黄少天的紧追不舍，不然就喻文州现在这年纪和脾气，他能一辈子单着——说出去都没人信。  
但是难搞又有什么办法，什么锅配什么盖呗！  
黄少天生来一张比别人会念叨的嘴，有一点事情就叽叽呱呱说个不停。两个多月没见，好不容易又碰到了真人，就这么在厨房门口抱着也不忘了层层批评。还好没一会儿两人的肚子就像有默契一般适时咕咕叫起来，黄少天这才推开喻文州，嘟囔道：“别在这儿杵着了，出去吧别影响我做饭。”  
家庭煮夫黄少天选了两个简单不费时的菜炒了，来不及煮饭就做了两碗拌面，晚饭吃得清爽又有营养。黄少天一拍完戏就赶回来，饥饿又疲惫，喻文州是很久没在家吃过好的了，两人胃口都极好，没一会儿将菜都扫荡得干干净净。  
家里半年前就添置了改变生活质量的洗碗机，喻文州收拾了碗筷去放好，回到客厅就见黄少天站在新书架前，好玩地将它转来转去看里面摆放着的书。  
“今天刚装好的，还不错吧？”喻文州在网上看了很久，才选了这个容量大又不占地方的旋转书架，对自己的眼光很是满意。  
“今天装的？”黄少天一转头，立刻反应过来，“所以刚才那两个学生是被你叫来当苦力了是吗？”  
“当然主要是上课。”喻文州正经道。  
黄少天抱着手臂大笑起来，年轻俊俏的脸上满是促狭和得意，“你没跟他们提起过我？今天我可回来得不是时候啊，回头你该怎么解释？”  
“解释什么？”喻文州走过来，侧头在他的鼻尖上吻一下，“不用解释。直说就好了，只要你不介意。”  
直说也不是不行。  
黄少天还在校的时候就闹过一阵子绯闻，同性爱师生恋倒没什么大不了，在舞台上当着一大堆同学的面热吻才叫一个刺激。虽然这事后来被同行的老师们压了压，没真正传出去什么实锤，但是网络流言那是止不住的，以至于黄少天第一部电影上映的时候，网上八卦层出不穷，放飞得连他自己都看不懂了。  
要不是喻文州为黄少天选了个靠谱的经纪公司，在公关处理上非常有经验，黄少天这个自以为天不怕地不怕的小新人，真要被网络暴力吓飞。  
所以现在，虽然他话多，什么微博啦小红书啦更新得都很勤快，但也早早学乖了，一点敏感的东西都不去碰。  
而在黄少天的生活里，知道他和喻文州的关系的朋友并不算很多，但也不能说少。他们的关系并不是个秘密，但是如果万一从哪里漏出去了，到时在还没准备好的情况下被迫公开出柜，对黄少天的演员生涯，还有家庭关系，都是非常不利的。  
如果是喻文州的学生，人品应当是不会有问题。对于喻文州的判断，黄少天也一向非常信服。喻文州说直说就好，他自然不会有异议。只不过就在他回来之前经纪人肖时钦还叮嘱过，演员的私生活一旦被扒，很容易节外生枝，尤其是黄少天这样的刚出道不久的新人。  
喻文州见他想到了什么似的不说话，便道，“介意的话也没关系，这点事情我还是能揭过去的。”  
黄少天噗得笑了。喻文州忽悠人的能力他就更相信了，那种被他吊着又无能为力的感觉，真是能让人吐血。  
喻文州捏了下他的下巴，凑过来又想吻他，却鼻子皱了一下，直了直身体。  
“你还是先去洗个澡吧。”  
“……”黄少天一愣，低下头抓着身上的衣服闻了下，立刻跳起来，“你还嫌我了？！”  
本来就是一身汗回来，做饭时还染了一身油烟味，黄少天连衣服都没换，身上的确不好闻。这个时候黄少天被这么一说，立刻炸毛地爆出一连串埋怨投诉。  
喻文州顶着他的唧唧歪歪，将他拖去浴室，打开热水，又迅速拿了睡衣给他。黄少天手脚利索三下五除二地洗完，十分钟后就穿着扣得松松垮垮的睡衣，肩上还搭着接水的毛巾，杀回了客厅。  
只见喻文州惬意地躺在懒人沙发里，拿着手机专注地看着，黄少天拖鞋在地上发出一下下声响，也没有分出一点视线来给他。  
黄少天一声不吭，气呼呼地上前，往他的腿上重重一坐。  
喻文州轻哼一声，看他一眼，“轻点，你力气那么大。”  
“看什么那么认真呢？”黄少天一把抢了喻文州的手机，拿到眼前一看，说不出话来了，“……”  
手机屏幕上正是某网站娱记探班拍摄现场后写的一篇通稿，主要内容是新晋小生黄少天与当红流量女星片场休息时间关系亲密，打情骂俏，还配了生动逗趣的现场抓拍数张。  
“你说提前杀青，我就上网随便搜了下，看看有没有最新消息。”喻文州说。  
黄少天把手机往旁边的沙发上一扔，“那些记者都是瞎写的！怎么写能爆点击量就写什么，你看这些有什么意思，别看了！”  
哦？喻文州一挑眉，“照片总不是假的吧？”  
黄少天揪一下喻文州的领口，咬牙道：“就是PS的！”  
喻文州说：“是吗？我看不像。”  
“我说是假的，你不信我？”黄少天身体一倒，整个人的重量压到喻文州身上，低头咬一下他的下巴，“不信就离婚！”  
喻文州憋着笑，抬手捏了捏他的鼻子。黄少天洗完澡一放松，又回到从前多话又粘人的学生样，一身湿漉漉的清新气味，掩盖不了皮肤散发的热气，夏夜的热风一般扑过来。  
黄少天皱起鼻子，喻文州道：“肖时钦应该教过你怎么不被记者抓包？”  
黄少天手指玩着喻文州的领口，低声道：“他是说过一些，可是人总不可能一直绷紧了一点都不放松吧？再说了，那些娱记想象力可丰富了，随便看到一点什么就可以大开脑洞，甚至无中生有……”  
喻文州摸摸他的头，“那你还被抓拍被乱写了，他肯定会把你抓回去再教育的。”  
“他今年开始带的新人，那个叫孙翔的，比我难搞好多倍呢！他才没空教育我！”黄少天说着一嫌弃，“我刚回家，怎么还要说这些事情！我们多久没见了，你说？”  
其实他们经常视频，如果这个也算上的话也就几天功夫。但要从黄少天离家开始算的话，那时候离期末还有两个月时间，天气也尚未像现在这么热。  
黄少天说着，伏在喻文州身上的身体不安分地上下蹭动。原本睡衣就没扣牢，动了几下下摆就往上翻起，漏出一截腰来。  
“都三个月了。”喻文州回答他，手掌贴在他的后腰沿着脊柱向上轻轻抚去。  
原来你还知道啊！黄少天哼哼着，被摸得舒服了，低头轻轻含住喻文州的嘴唇。

黄少天大学毕业后，先是被国内外知名的名导相中，拍了一部电影。一个刚毕业的新人，还不是科班出身，第一部作品就是大导演选定的男主角，消息刚出就引来一波媒体的追击。但是张导爱采用新人，本来就不算什么新鲜事，热度没过几个月就渐渐消声了。  
黄少天杀青后回到广州，没有别的工作，便先在同学创业的工作室挂名工作了几个月。等到次年春节档，张导的贺岁电影一上映，观众反响热烈，黄少天作为男主甚至笼络了超大批粉丝的追捧，可谓一炮而红。  
很快片约和广告邀请纷至沓来。黄少天原本只想拍电影，对别的基本没什么兴趣，在喻文州的建议下签了经纪公司，便正式开始了演艺生涯。只不过他对剧本比较挑，又刚确认恋爱关系有点恋家，所以基本一年才接一部戏。  
第二部电影也是前几个月刚上，不是什么节假日的档期，反响却意外的好，于是今年夏天的这第三部作品便又受到了多方关注，娱记们还不多写点东西吸引大众注意？  
其实黄少天只管演戏，一点都不想去理会别的事情，广告也一个都没接过，只接过两次采访。即使如此，他的这张脸还是越来越被人知晓，粉丝群也依然持续扩大中。于是现在的普通出门，都只能帽子墨镜口罩全副武装了。  
这就是黄少天一开始为什么不太想进入演艺圈的原因之一。他虽然热情开朗又细致玲珑，却对一些圈子里的规则和连带非常不屑，不愿意多花精力在这里面。但是人的际遇又是那么的奇妙，尤其像他这样年轻又优秀的毕业生，有时候只是一点小波折小改变，就足以改变之后的整个人生走向。  
何况对于黄少天来说，他最没有料到的那个契机，是遇到了喻文州。  
这个人既是老师，也是人生的引路者和伴侣。世上最难得的不过就是遇到这一个可以与之完美配合互补又能共同进退的人。喻文州聪明，敏感而善解人意，与黄少天的机巧，执着与趣味盎然都相得益彰。  
喻文州轻轻搂着黄少天，手掌在他的脊柱上滑出一道直线，来回摩挲。头顶一阵酥麻，口中也似生了甜，越发贴紧了缠吮。黄少天挪动着腰，双腿分在喻文州的身侧，臌胀的部位接连碰触摩擦。  
喻文州将舌头从他口中抽出，托着黄少天的侧肋让他抬起一些上身。黄少天舔一下湿润的嘴唇，眯起眼睛目光灼灼地看向他。  
“坐起来一点。”喻文州说。这个懒人沙发舒服是舒服，但是躺在里面完全使不上力，真是不适合做一些难以描述的动作。他放开一只手，手肘将身体撑起来一些，黄少天又猛地下压，将他扑了回去。  
“起来做什么？”黄少天一脸坏笑，“这个沙发还是我选的呢，我看你那么喜欢，就这么躺着吧，让我在上面！”  
哦？喻文州低笑，手指在黄少天的脸上轻轻摸着，道：“想法真多。”  
不论是伺机反扑还是不按常理出牌，都是黄少天一贯的本事，这个时候用用也是可爱的增加情趣的小插曲。喻文州搂着放肆的他，抬头细细地吻他的唇。毕竟三个多月没碰触到了，黄少天抑制不住激动，没亲一会儿，脑袋往下一滑，拱进喻文州的颈窝里。  
脖子上都是他呼出的热气。喻文州任黄少天在自己的身上吮舔，双手慢条斯理地去解他的睡衣。没一会儿两人裸裎相对，皮肤甜腻地磨在一起，互相抚摸挑逗了一阵，黄少天终于扬起头，面色潮红一片，抓着喻文州的手往下摸去。  
黄少天闭起眼睛，双眉中间几道浅浅的折痕，喻文州掂住他热烫的部位上下滑动，他的口中便发出美妙的吟哦声来。这举动分明没有多刺激，只是因为禁欲的时间长了，积攒的欲念如同流心蛋糕里的浓郁甜浆，在重见天日的那一刻流淌出令人上瘾的香气。  
他还正是这样容易欲求不满的年龄。喻文州缓缓加重五指的力道，在黄少天喘得急时含着他的唇角舔舐。  
没多久黄少天便细细地抽气，颤抖道：“别，轻点……”  
喻文州手里放松些，见他闭着眼睛不动，睫毛颤抖着呼吸几下，明白他是到了临界点却不想就此释放。喻文州轻轻笑着，吻了吻他的鬓角，贴着他的耳廓轻轻说了句什么。  
黄少天一怔，睁开带水的眼睛，略有些迷茫地看向喻文州。  
喻文州亲一下他的嘴角问：“要吗？”  
当然！黄少天激动地抱住喻文州，在他的脸上胡乱啃起来。喻文州揉了下他的头发，双手搂住他的腰，施力抱着他翻过身来。  
黄少天躺在下面，手指在喻文州的胸口划着，不甘道：“说好我在上面的。”  
“说好的？”喻文州笑笑，不以为意。只是舔了舔嘴唇，问，“那再换回来？”  
那就不是一回事了！黄少天不甘心地盯着他的唇，到底难以抵挡诱惑，“那你快点做！”  
还是先堵一堵他这张可爱的嘴。喻文州俯首吻他，伸手下去摸了摸黄少天依然十分精神的股间。黄少天催促地用腿顶他，喻文州笑着往下吻，在他的胸口和小腹流连了许久，才缓缓抬起头来。  
黄少天陷在柔软的沙发里，被撩拨地扭着腰，脸颊绯红地看着他，眼里有种浓密而羞涩的期待。他伸出手摸了摸喻文州的肩头，又放肆地去掂他的下巴。  
喻文州下巴搁在黄少天的掌心里，高深莫测地笑了笑。黄少天忙抽了手，喻文州终于又深深低下头，张口含住他的顶端。  
快感汹涌而至。黄少天生理上本就涨得厉害，心理上的满足感更加强烈，喻文州正在给自己口的认知冲垮了所有防线，令他蓦地放声叫了出来。  
“啊……！”  
喻文州缓缓把他吞进去，温暖潮湿的口腔收缩着裹紧他。他一向不爱做这种事，技巧也谈不上纯熟，但黄少天还从未得到过此等待遇，被取悦得不能自已。  
黄少天手指紧紧揪着身下的沙发罩，弓着身体将自己往上送，呻吟连着喘息声长长地溢出来。喻文州的唇舌热烫，又舔得很慢，这让原本就差点缴械的黄少天又渐渐有了那种感觉。他蹬了蹬腿，想将喻文州推开一些，然而酸软的腰被按着，又遭受一波猝不及防的吸吮。  
身体一阵抽搐，黄少天压抑不住的扬起脖子，凶猛的高潮冲破身体，尽数释放。  
“……”许久，黄少天急促地呼气，意识从一片晃白中拔出一丝，撑开黏连的眼皮。  
喻文州放开他，起身从茶几上抽了纸巾，吐出一些东西，又蹲到他的身边。  
喻文州手指有些阴凉，在黄少天热烫的脸颊上轻轻抚着，惹得他用双手一把抓住，将手掌贴到自己的脸上。  
“休息一下吧。”喻文州又低头吻了吻他的额头，“等一下去床上做。”  
喻文州去卫生间稍微梳洗了下，再出来的时候，客厅里丢一地的衣服都被扔进了脏衣篮，黄少天已经挪进了卧室侧躺在床上，关键部位披着一张薄毯，身体的大部分皮肤都暴露在空气里。几个月的拍摄让他平时暴露在外的肤色深了些，锁骨下面一条浅浅的分界线，显得身体越发莹白。  
喻文州走过去，发现他闭着眼睛，仿佛还有意识，但表情放松，睡意浓重。他调暗了灯光，脱了衣服在黄少天的身边躺下，匀了一截毯子过来自己盖。这么一动，黄少天轻轻啊了一声，翻身伸了伸手臂，抬起一脚压到喻文州的腿上。  
喻文州伸手揽住他，轻柔地亲吻他缩在下面的额头和鬓角。没一会儿黄少天细瘦的腰肢贴近过来，像只黏人的小豹子，挨着他伸起了懒散而优美的懒腰。  
其实累了不做也没关系，反正他都回家来了，时间那么多。喻文州掌心在他背脊上拍着，低声安慰他。  
黄少天却用力地眨了几下眼睛，微微翘着上唇说：“我这次大概只能在家待一个多月。”  
这倒是喻文州没想到的。之前虽然也是每次拍戏就是两三个月，但是一年也就一次，黄少天一年四季有两三季都是在家过的，两人恋情的甜蜜期叫人十分餍足。  
喻文州问：“是下部戏定好了？”  
“有两个剧本，还没选好，时间都差不多。”黄少天有些埋怨道，“肖时钦太狡猾了，我刚工作完，给我看什么剧本……”  
要是剧本不好，黄少天不感兴趣，那就没有下部戏的事了，可见黄少天看了剧本觉得不错，自己还是很想去的。  
喻文州道：“你都签了他公司两年多了，还不努力点给他创收，他能答应吗？”  
黄少天啧一声，抱着他的腰道：“你说我该怎么办？”  
喻文州毫不怀疑，如果自己说一句别去了在家陪我，黄少天便会毫不迟疑地推掉下一个工作，再一次逍遥自在几个月。但与之前不同的是，黄少天如今算得上是当红小生了，走出门去都要遮脸，这时候不多出点作品在观众面前多露脸，就错过了最佳的事业上升期。  
喻文州摸着他的耳垂，“不如你先说说那两个剧本？”  
这个时候说剧本？都这么抱着了！黄少天手掌摸着他的胸口，微微抬头斜眼看他，“坐怀不乱的本事见长啊喻老师？”  
喻文州侧过一点身子，伸手拉开床头柜抽屉，摸出润滑剂和套子，毫不在意他的激将法。“急什么，慢慢做。一边做你一边说？”

的确，他从不介意多花点功夫在前戏上。  
刚确认关系那会儿，相对来说可以算是喻文州最急色的时候了。但即使是那时，他也能把节奏把握得很好，上来就直奔主题的次数一只手都能数得过来。后来时间一长，他那床上拖进度的本事才叫黄少天张牙舞爪又爱又恨。  
黄少天当初不服，说不就是打一炮吗？插进去抽出来，换换姿势的活塞运动，多简单多快乐的事！多的那些旁门左道也就是打打辅助，就结果来说也没什么不同。  
然而喻文州表示，当然不同了。你是想爽十分钟，半小时还是一小时？或者更久？搞一次把存货都丢完舒服还是分几次更舒服，你自己想想清楚。  
在这事上，黄少天到底没有喻文州老道。实践出真知，多做几次被搞得回味无穷之后也就从了。  
可是要像今天一样，一边从前戏开始做，一边还要说剧本的，黄少天就算再牙尖嘴利……  
他惊恐而夸张地演道：“——臣妾做不到啊？！”  
喻文州笑了，一手沿着他的背脊按进股缝里轻轻揉着，鼓励道：“这有什么难的，试试。”  
那也太出戏了……！黄少天想象一下那个情景，不由得喷笑出声。  
喻文州手掌在他屁股上轻轻一拍，“说不说？”  
“我说我说——”黄少天靠在喻文州身上，发着抖闷笑，又不满地催道，“唉，你倒是继续啊？”  
喻文州弄了点润滑液在手里，顺着他的意滑下去，下流地抚弄他的敏感处。黄少天舒服地直哼哼，被喻文州凑过来轻轻咬了下嘴唇，这才不太乐意地开口。  
“有一个剧本，是网络小说改编的……”  
那个小说几年前很火，黄少天也看过。想象力很丰富的仙侠题材，几个主要角色互相牵扯关联，引出一场古老悬案的真相。没有严格意义上的主角，然而人物性格背景迥异，影射出各种世态与人性。  
虽然已经略有过气了，但还是一个挺大的IP。改变成剧本之后为了吸引更多观众，添加进了爱情元素，女主永远被各式正反角色偏爱，搞得有点像言情玛丽苏。但是原作大多数人物和剧情都被保留了下来，整体没有被破坏，出演其中的任何一个角色都很有挑战性。  
黄少天还没演过这种古装仙侠题材，这剧投资到位，导演大腕，制作团队也经验丰富，想必请的也都会是当红演员，会心动是再正常不过了。  
黄少天紧紧贴在喻文州的胸口，闭着眼睛细细喘着，感觉下面温暖又滑腻，身体里仿佛细细地淌着水流，有些话几乎不过脑子，说得断断续续。  
喻文州手里停了停，吻了他两下，贴着他的嘴唇笑道：“还有一个呢？”  
黄少天觉得脑子都要转不过来了，抱住喻文州用腿狂蹭他，“还是先做吧……！”  
“不是在做呢？”喻文州分明就是存心的，手指轻轻捻着黄少天胸前的突起，又加了个砝码，“说完就让你在上面，怎么样？”  
“另一个……是个轻喜剧。”黄少天微微睁着眼睛，睫毛还带着水，一边加重着呼吸，一边略带怔忡地道。  
那实在是个很有意思的故事。一个年轻俊美的钢琴家，音乐世家出身，天赋非凡，性格骄纵，却是个未出柜的同性恋者。一次偶然机遇，他遇到了和自己身高样貌有九成以上相似的某三流大学的不良学生，突然产生了培养一个替身的想法。  
于是他威逼利诱那个学生到国外做了微整形，把人整到和自己几乎一模一样。在他决定和同性恋人为爱私奔双宿双飞之后，把那个学生拉过来顶替了自己的位置。  
非常杯具的是，大学生的音乐造诣仅限于磕磕绊绊地看懂一点五线谱，即使在钢琴家的严厉教导下速成恶补了一番，依然是上台弹不出致爱丽丝的水平。  
于是各种称病告假，逃避演出，又在和钢琴家的各类家人亲戚，同僚友人和专业劲敌的交往中，搞出了一系列爆笑乌龙的故事。  
因为是个搞笑基调的轻喜剧，所以即使涉及边缘题材也轻易立项了。虽然导演和制作都不算知名，但水平还不错，主演更是需要一人分饰两角，对演技的考验非常大。  
黄少天都说完了，原本还软着的身体忽然一发力，翻身骑到喻文州的身上。  
“你刚才说的，说话算话！”他龇牙咧嘴地说。  
喻文州轻松地笑着被他压在下面，双手抚着他汗湿的腰身，道：“我觉得你比较喜欢第二个，为什么还没选好呢？难道是因为题材？”  
嘁！黄少天不以为然，上半身压下来，盯着喻文州的双眼道：“重点我还没说呢！”  
重点其实都知道了。题材都是其次的，制作团队和演出阵容的水准，才是一个作品是否能够取得好成绩的关键。喻文州接着道：“我认为接第一个比较好。”  
“到底还要不要我说！”黄少天愤怒地一口咬在他嘴唇上。  
喻文州顺势抱着他，亲腻地亲了一会儿，才道：“你说？”  
黄少天顿了顿，含糊道：“剧本里有一段比较隐晦的床戏。”  
哦……这个。  
做演员难免会遇到这个问题。其实现在这个环境，剧本里有也不一定会实拍，就算拍了，也不见得能剪进正片播出来。和别的相比这个并没有那么重要，更何况他还说比较隐晦。  
喻文州笑着摸着他的屁股，问：“多隐晦？像这样？”  
他们之间哪里来的隐晦，正当恋情不见光，肉体关系赤果果。黄少天居高临下气势凌人，两腿分开跨坐在他的腰下，一把按住喻文州的肩膀。  
“不说剧本了！再说看我不弄死你！”再怎么墨迹下去脑袋都要热爆了。他一手抄过刚才喻文州拿上来却放在一边的套子，放到嘴边用牙咬开包装，将油都倒在手掌里，继而将套子套在喻文州勃起的下体上。  
喻文州躺在下面，手指在黄少天的腰间轻轻划着，看着他将手里的油都抹在下面。  
刚才那些话题确实有些不是时候，但喻文州亟需了解黄少天内心的想法。  
近三年来，黄少天的确在家的时间要比拍戏的时间长，然而却是每一年都在逐渐变短。这还仅仅是一个开始，他热情与专注的本质，注定会令他在喜爱的领域里越走越远。  
这一次是一个多月，下一次说不定会更短。也许有一天，喻文州又会经历一次漫长的等待，然后在荧幕中看到他与别人的亲热。他现在的这种恍惚而迷乱的表情，会不会也同样出现在那样的一幕中。  
即使知道那只是假装的……喻文州想，即使不芥蒂，谁能对此毫无感觉呢？  
黄少天手掌撑在喻文州的腰间，抬着腰对准了位置，缓缓坐下来。许久没有的饱胀感充满了身体，他轻轻闭着眼睛，脸庞上染着落霞般的红潮，挺直的上半身曲线优美婉转。  
里面真是紧……喻文州气息变重，轻轻动了动。黄少天立刻伏下来一些压住他，手掌摸在他的胸口上，摆着腰前后晃动起来。  
一开始只是浅浅的磨砺进出，很快黄少天得了趣，加大幅度的同时身体出起薄汗，渐渐软倒在喻文州身上。  
喻文州一手抱着他与他绵密地接吻，一手揉弄着他的后腰。许久后感到黄少天颤抖地呻吟着，腰身突然紧绷起来，喻文州才抱着他翻转过来，上下调换了位置。  
黄少天伸直轻轻痉挛着的小腿，一阵头晕目眩过去之后，感觉耳垂被含着，热得灼人的气息轻轻喷进耳中。  
“你里面好烫。”喻文州叹道。  
自己脸上可能更烫一些，体内的欲望不降反升，黄少天抱着喻文州的肩膀，抬起腿紧紧缠住他。  
“舒服，多做一会儿。”他轻声要求。  
喻文州反复亲吻他，在他脖子上含吮出几块明显的痕迹。  
即使表面温和无害，喻文州的骨子里依然充满了占有欲与控制欲。而对于黄少天，更有一种难以言喻的矛盾又复杂的情感。  
想紧紧抓住他，又唯恐会拖累他，想把他揉进自己身体里，又会因为他的坦荡真诚而心软。太过美好的东西总会带有一丝遗憾，喻文州临近不惑之年，越发清醒地意识到时间的珍贵与无情。  
如果不是此刻此地，黄少天就不是他一个人的黄少天，而是无数人眼中那颗闪耀的星。幻想失去与分离并不能为他带来什么，倾尽全力珍惜眼前所有才能使两个人都得到快乐。  
喻文州拉开黄少天的腿，放肆地冲撞进去。经过漫长的开拓那里面热烫湿腻，迎合地裹吮着频繁侵入的巨物。黄少天仿佛被快感冲散了身体，躺倒着微仰着头，略长的棕发凌乱散开，混着哽咽大声喘息。  
他迷乱的样子仿佛一管催情剂，油腻的水声令人心跳加速，喻文州几乎难以控制自己，强硬地抽出大半后猛顶进去。  
动作了许久，喻文州微微直起身体，一滴汗水从眉骨滑落，顺着鼻梁落在身下人潮热的皮肤上。他调整了一下角度，伸手在黄少天的腰腹上抚摸，黄少天无力的软软呻吟几下，抬了抬双腿催促般地夹了下他。  
喻文州摸了摸他下面微微冒着水的那根东西，沙哑地低声问：“换个姿势？”  
黄少天睁着眼睛朦胧地看着他，是一种天真无辜的神态。可爱得想将他揉碎了吃下去，喻文州想，幸好他是我的，如果他是别人的……只是想到这个假设，自己的心就先碎一遍。  
黄少天伸手抚掉眼眶里溢出的液体，甩了甩汗湿的脑袋，鼻音浓重：“那从后面来……”  
他其实快不行了，随时都可能冲破那个点，能坚持到这份上都是喻文州控制着节奏的功劳。  
喻文州盯着他的眼睛，掐着他的腿根缓缓抽出来。这过程又是一次甜蜜的折磨，黄少天长长呻吟了一声，在抽离的一刻被握住腰翻过身去。  
床铺柔软地接住他的身体，喻文州抽了枕头垫在他的腰下，再一次慢慢推挤进去。  
和正面的角度有所不同，然而感觉依然强烈得令人无力思考。黄少天一条腿被拉得很开，股间脆弱而淫靡地敞开着，喻文州低下身体贴在他的后背上，舔着他的耳廓，深深地埋进去捣弄。  
交叉与融合，两颗心步调一致地跳动，呼吸的空气都是混合着荷尔蒙香甜的味道。喻文州伸出一手到黄少天的前面，握住他轻轻套弄。他真是涨得不行了，一声带着哭腔的呜咽，一股股地射在喻文州的手里。  
然而这还不是结束。喻文州将手中的液体涂抹在两人相连的地方，加快速度，变着角度捅进他的身体深处。  
黄少天的世界里白花花的一片，高潮的激爽感觉还未褪去，身体依然敏感得要命，在喻文州的威压冲撞里飘荡起伏，仿佛汹涌海浪中的一片轻舟，只能攥紧唯一的那位扬帆之人。  
夜晚寂静无声，只有这卧室中的交合声与彼此的气息鼓动着耳膜。三个月来的肖想与思念此刻一并爆发，汇聚成那一点小而卑微的凡人的欲望。喻文州怜爱地亲吻着黄少天的后颈与眼角，用力深入到他的身体深处，最后停在那里闭上双眼。

整个过程漫长而令人回味，同样也带来了铺天盖地的疲倦。黄少天几乎立刻昏睡了过去，喻文州挣扎片刻，终于也败于年纪大了折腾不动的消极思想，随手抽了几张纸草草清理了，调了下空调温度，便抱着黄少天坠入沉沉黑暗之中。  
难得的一夜无梦好眠，喻文州早上被鸡蛋的香味熏得悠悠醒转，迷糊反应过来是黄少天已经回来了，日子终于又过回了原来那个样子。  
他揉了揉眼睛，慢慢坐起身来。昨晚虽然搞得有点久，但睡下的时候其实尚早，于是现在虽然才八点半，却不觉得困倦。喻文州靠着枕头坐着放空了一会儿，才从床头柜上将手机摸了过来。  
暑假里除了偶尔和学生聊一聊见个面，拒掉一些外部邀课，其实没什么其它事。喻文州按亮手机，只见微信里有一条昨晚就发来的消息。  
徐景熙：喻老师，对不起我们都太好奇了。可以问一下黄少天为什么会去你家里吗？当然如果不方便说的话，不说也没关系的，就当没这回事，我们再也不多问一个字了！  
他这么说，不回复不就等于默认了什么吗？喻文州暗自好笑，心想都过去一晚上了还没有回音，那两个小孩是不是已经猜想了无数的可能，也包括最接近真相的那一种呢？  
转念又想，有时候对学生太亲近也不太好，这种事都直接问到头上来了，敬畏呢？  
还未想好如何回复，黄少天推门进来，见他醒了，笑嘻嘻道：“发什么呆呢喻老师？”  
一看到他的脸，阳光都明媚了。喻文州放下手机，掀开薄毯下床，笑道：“在想你在做什么呢，那么香。”  
弄点香喷喷好营养的早餐对黄少天来说就是小菜一碟，在外总是没那么好的条件自己做，回家总要表现一番。洗漱完了，两人坐在一起吃了东西，黄少天有些犯瘾地开电脑玩了会儿游戏。喻文州拿了本书坐在他不远处，看到一半，一上午就这么过去了。  
时间过得也太快了！黄少天弄了两份简单的炒面当午饭，咕哝着怎么那么快！一天该得有48小时！  
因为他长大了，工作了，见过了世面懂得了人情，有了家庭与负担，该做什么不得不做什么，每天都得规划起来。他再也不是期待着明天会有什么，看什么都新鲜有趣的小孩了。  
年龄越是增长，就会越发觉得时间过得飞快。黄少天意识到这点的年龄还是早了，但好在他是不会消极面对的人。  
午饭也吃完了，喻文州坐到沙发上喊了声少天，拍了拍身旁的位置。黄少天便小金毛一般地溜过来，跳上沙发喜滋滋地坐下抱住他的手臂。  
“我们什么时候出门玩吗？”他将下巴放在喻文州的肩膀上问。  
好啊。可是……喻文州摸摸他的头，“你出门一定得遮起来吗？”  
“也不是一定会被认出来。”说到这个黄少天的确是郁闷的，“但是万一被认出来了，就很麻烦。而且你都不知道现在的狂热粉有多厉害，我都不敢相信！预定好的行程被跟也就算了，就算是私人出行，临时出现在什么地方，也会有人半小时内到达现场！”  
他说得夸张，喻文州连连摇头，“真的那么厉害？你的粉丝？”  
黄少天挑眉，“你还不信啊？我跟你说我还用小号混进她们的群里看过来着，一群各种领域各种职业，技能满点的女人联合起来，群策群力战斗力爆表好吗！我就一个人，势单力薄啊！拼不过拼不过！”  
“怎么就一个人了？”喻文州偏头亲他一下，“不是还有我吗？”  
黄少天最近是有越来越红的势头，但他太年轻，出道才三年，作品也没几部，不接广告不上综艺的，还没到人尽皆知的地步。更何况，国内不能随意走动，去国外不就行了？  
一个月其实完全足够了，到时候正好暑假也过完，时间卡得正好。  
喻文州的提议黄少天恨不得举四肢赞成。这会儿就不觉得时间过太快了，巴不得今天就做好所有攻略，明天就坐上跨国的飞机。  
于是喻文州下午便坐在电脑桌前，检索起海外旅游的攻略。黄少天坐在旁边，一个人似有七嘴八舌，不论点开哪个看看都一大堆提议，哪里都想去一遍。  
半小时后喻文州推一下他，“还是我一个人选吧，你玩手机去。”  
“嗬！”黄少天又被嫌弃，气得跺脚，“那我要玩你的手机！还要检查你的微博微信短信电话，看看你都干过什么可疑的事！”  
小男朋友耍无赖，喻文州被他逗乐了，道：“那你快去看看，我的秘密有点多的。”  
黄少天跑去找了喻文州的手机，又坐了回来。明明知道密码，还非要拿着喻文州的手用他的指纹解锁。  
其实喻文州的社交圈黄少天早就摸透了，无非一些学校的还有文艺界的老师，还有的就是学生了。和喻文州比较熟的那些人，也早就知道黄少天的存在，偶尔甚至会有意无意打听打听他们的近况。是个人就会八卦，黄少天深知此中乐趣，也就毫不介怀。  
所以一部手机翻来翻去，其实也没什么可以指摘的地方。黄少天切开微信对话记录往下拉，已经被今天新的消息挤到底下的一条引起了他的注意。  
徐景熙？就是昨天那两个学生其中之一吗？  
喻文州还在认真看着旅游资讯，黄少天贼兮兮地凑过去，问道：“喻老师，你有学生提问题啊，我来帮你回答吧？”  
“什么问题？”喻文州转头，黄少天机灵地将手机往身后一藏。  
“我来帮你回答就好了，你赶紧看看攻略，这个重要！”  
他一脸要做点坏事的样子。喻文州笑着摇摇头，还是随他去了，继续看电脑网页里的信息。  
黄少天拿起手机，在对话框里噼里啪啦打了一长串字，忽又想到，这样就不像了！将这些字都删掉了，黄少天思忖片刻，又简洁明了地打了几个字。  
这样就像了！他满意地看了数遍，又想象了喻文州说出这句话的样子，乐不可支地按下发送。

喻文州：黄少天是我老公啊。

END


End file.
